clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Commander 1
The Commander 1 is an encounter in Blood of Heroes. Enemies * Royal Soldier (325 Gold, 40 XP, 25 Energy, 7 HP) * Royal Battle Mage (975 Gold,120 XP, 75 Energy, 7 HP) Transcript Introduction Cassius gazed at the immaculate formations, their precise perfection as yet unsullied by the harsh and callous disorder of battle. He found himself giving a little nod of approval. General Francis knew his business. As a fellow commander of men, he could respect that. But as he scanned the disciplined legions, something caught his eye and a twinge of disquiet fluttered in the pit of his stomach. All the enemy's banners were familiar to him. They were volunteer units, including the very men in the region he would have chosen in Francis' position. Yet one of the lazy undulating flags gave him a start. The Golden Claw... Last he'd heard, they were stationed far across the kingdom. Was it coincidence that they'd been enlisted for the recapture of the armory? Cassius didn't know, but it didn't matter. Either way, he'd have to fight men and women he'd trained himself -- whom he'd once led in battle. *** Tessa Tullian took a deep breath. That's all it usually took to steady herself before a feat of precise archery. But this time it was harder, and troubled thoughts probed the periphery of her focus. The armory... Marcellus, Cassius, Edwin, Roderick, and all the other. Good people. Friends and allies. Her next breath became a sigh. They'd made their choice, and she'd made hers. It had seemed easy enough at the time. She was the one who'd brought %name% from East Kruna to fight against Crenus. How could she have spat in his face and chosen Roderick over him? But even so... Tessa inhaled again, this time willing her mind to clear itself with almost painful insistence. The royal troops were spread out in skirmishing formation as they prowled the landscape. She'd have to strike fast and sure to bring them all down, before the mages could hurl their spells. There was no room for error. She selected her first arrow and put it to the string. Another breath... And the ground shuddered beneath her feet. She bit back a groan. There it was, distant but clear. The pounding of hooves. One of the enemy's cavalry bands was approaching, from behind the rise at her back. Each thud was a knell of doom. There was no time to stand and aim. She had to move, now -- before the horsemen appeared and descended on her. So Tessa Tullian ran, straight towards the soldiers and mages. Any chance was better than none. Conclusion Cassius parried the halberd and drove his spear through the soldier's heart. Her mail shirt parted before the thrust, giving way with a crisp metallic crunch. The demagogue's crude armor pressed against his cuirass from behind. They fought back to back, protecting one another while their spear and pitchfork dealt death. For the lion's share of the soldiers who crested the wall made for the two of them. No, Cassius mused. For Roderick. He was the hero whose head they yearned for. The commander was just one more so-called traitor amongst many others. Well, if they wanted the demagogue's head they'd have to take his own in the bargain. "Are you wounded?" Roderick asked. "No. This is good plate I'm wearing, bought with the king's gold." "Ha! And that spear?" "Bought with Crenus' coin as well." "Then make sure his dogs get their money's worth!" Cassius laughed. He would indeed. *** Tessa ran, and her arrows flew. The first soldier caught one in his throat. He was still gargling when she passed him and drew the next missile from her quiver. That one found a caster's heart, and left the sorceress gawping at the woman who sped by before her victims had even collapsed. Few archers could have fired whilst sprinting with such unerring accuracy. But Tessa Tullian was one of them, and her bow worked with the same desperate speed as her pumping legs. The other mage's hands glowed. A spell prepared to come into being, shaped by his arcane might and his will. But perhaps the arrow which plunged through his eye penetrated that will and shattered it -- for the magical illumination vanished. And so her first enemies died to colorful shafts. But behind her the hooves grew louder, and when she looked over her shoulder the foremost of the mounted men was cresting the rise. Category:Blood of Heroes